


the secret admirer

by laurenjauregui



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, and marceline being soft for her, basically just bonnie being a disaster gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenjauregui/pseuds/laurenjauregui
Summary: #ohsconfession220: to the girl who always hangs out in the library with the red hair and round glasses and freckles i think you’re the cutest person i’ve ever seen pls date meBonnie has a secret admirer... and she kind of hates it.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 19
Kudos: 192





	the secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i've got a thing about anonymous stuff because i literally wrote this while procrastinating writing anonymous... whatever enjoy :)

**#ohsconfession220: to the girl who always hangs out in the library with the red hair and round glasses and freckles i think you’re the cutest person i’ve ever seen pls date me**

Bonnie grabbed Elle’s wrist and straightened her glasses in an attempt to read the words on the screen, because her friend was waving her phone around frantically and declaring, “This is about you!”

After reading the short message, Bonnie rolled her eyes. “That could be about anybody.”

“Okay, you see any other redheads with round glasses and freckles hanging around in here?” Elle challenged her, gesturing wildly around the library. Bonnibel shushed her on the librarian’s behalf. “Look, Bonnie, I know you don’t really care about this stuff, but _come on_. This is _so_ about you. Someone likes you!”

Bonnie’s gaze flicked over to her best friend Lady, who had been sat watching the exchange with an eyebrow raised in amusement. “Do you believe this?”

“Actually, I think Elle’s right, for once,” Lady said, and when Elle scoffed in offence, she muttered something in a quiet Korean and continued, “Whoever posted that was talking about you.”

“Well,” Bonnie huffed, picking up her pink gel pen to go over her answers on her homework. She always used it to correct points; not that she ever needed to correct her own work that often. “It’s not like it matters. It’s probably some unfortunate boy who will a) never approach me, and b) have to deal with the realisation that I’m gay as a rainbow.”

Elle groaned. “Come on, Bonnie, this is big. Even if it _is_ a guy, you’ve still got a secret admirer. I’d kill for a secret admirer.”

“Really? I find it quite creepy,” Bonnie looked around the library, squinting at a number of peers. Glaring a little bit at one in particular. “I don’t like the idea there’s some anonymous person stalking me. I also don’t like their lack of proper spelling, grammar and punctuation in their post.”

“Of course you’d pick up on that,” Lady laughed, “It’s just a harmless post. I doubt they’re hanging out with a pair of binoculars pointed in your direction.”

“It’s _romantic_ ,” Elle added, “not the binoculars thing, just having a secret admirer. I wish someone would post on here about me.”

Lady snorted. “Yeah, someone other than yourself.”

“Oh my god, that was _one_ time,” Elle rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. “Anyway, your admirer aside… are you coming to lunch?”

Bonnie stared at her notebook longingly but closed it with a nod. It would be hard to focus with the knowledge she had some secret stalker watching her as she studied. Perhaps she should study somewhere else. Outside could be an option. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

“Perfect,” Elle said as she and Lady waited for Bonnie to pack away her things, “We can brainstorm. Figure out who your admirer is.”

Bonnie barked out a laugh before she could help it and whispered an apology to the librarian on her way past her desk. “No way. I don’t have time for admirers.”

“Here she goes again,” Elle announced, finally allowed to be her usually loud self now that they were out of the library. Mimicking Bonnie, she announced, “I don’t have time for dating, Elle, I have to focus on getting into a good university. I don’t have time to go on that lovely blind date you set up for me because I’ve got extra credit work even though I’ve already got all of the credit in the world. I don’t _get_ romantic feelings, I’m Bonnibel, I’ve never had a crush in my life.”

That last part wasn’t strictly true, but the rest of it was. Bonnie just didn’t have time for a relationship, not with all of the schoolwork she had to complete. And it’s not like the girl she was interested in – hypothetically, and completely objectively, of course – would be interested in her in return. No, Bonnie flew under the radar.

Or so she thought, until this stupid anonymous Twitter post showed up.

She hated the whole thing. Hated that the student body were so… devolved that they needed a little anonymous confessions Twitter for their ridiculous gossipy needs. Bonnie wouldn’t be involved in it, and she wouldn’t let this stupid secret admirer distract her from her goals.

“Well, I _don’t_ have time for it, and I’m also not interested,” Bonnie stated firmly, rolling her eyes. Half at Elle’s ridiculous insistence that she should sleuth until she found out who this anonymous poster was, but also half at entering the _zoo_ called the school’s cafeteria. God, she hated it in there. “Just because this… _stalker_ is interested, it doesn’t mean I am. I’m not so depraved that I’m going to jump at the first offer.”

“Maybe,” Lady held up a hand to silence Elle and flashed the blonde a very pointed look, “we should just accept that Bonnie isn’t bothered about it. Anyway, let’s go, I can see Finn and Jake over there.”

Bonnie sensed that Lady’s words were only going to be enough to silence Elle for so long. And it didn’t help that the first thing out of Jake’s mouth when they joined him and Finn at their usual lunch table was, “Hey, Bonnie, did you see that post about you?”

Bonnie let a large breath of air out through her nose and shook her head. “I don’t care about it, let’s move on.”

“Better hope you didn’t write it, bro,” Jake nudged Finn, and the smaller boy blushed, pulling off his white bear hat to run his hand through his blond hair, “Otherwise you’ve been rejected _twice_.”

Finn pulled his hat back on with an indignant scowl. He was always embarrassed whenever anyone teased him about his old crush on Bonnie. “Dude, I know she’s gay. Stop bringing it up. It was like five years ago.”

“One year, but okay,” Jake laughed and put an arm around Lady, “so do you have any idea who wrote it?”

Elle sighed dramatically. “She doesn’t want to know.”

“Okay, you guys feel free to gossip amongst yourselves about a silly Twitter post,” Bonnie stood up and smoothed out her dress, “I’m going to get food. This conversational topic better be exhausted by the time I get back.”

She didn’t give them time to respond, just turned and walked towards the line for food, her lunch money ready in her hand. She was a little bit heated – _why_ couldn’t her friends understand that she didn’t care about this stupid anonymous poster? – and she didn’t notice that she was almost on the warpath until she thudded into someone and stumbled back a few paces, blinking in surprise.

She pushed her glasses up her nose, and when her gaze landed on the person, her breath caught in her throat. Her voice was rigid as she spoke. “Apologies. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Pretty green eyes looked her over with a hint of amusement, and naturally, even her _voice_ was attractive. “No problem.”

Awkwardly, Bonnie nodded in acknowledgement and rushed forwards to join the back of the line. _God_ , why did it have to be _her_? She shook her head and tried to focus. Bonnie didn’t have time for crushes, didn’t have time to be daydreaming over beautiful green eyes and long, flowing dark hair and golden-brown skin that never seemed to have a pimple, because she was just annoyingly perfect like that.

Bonnibel reminded herself that despite how pretty she was, Marceline Abadeer was not the kind of girl she should associate herself with. She was a troublemaker, always strolling casually into class ten minutes late with an iced coffee in hand, and that’s not to mention the inappropriate nose ring that was breaking about a billion school rules. It didn’t matter that Bonnie found it incredibly attractive. No. It was a distraction.

Bonnibel didn’t like her. Aesthetically, fine. She was attractive, nobody could deny that. But she _knew_ it, and that was what Bonnie didn’t like. The way Marceline always walked around with that stupid cocky smirk that she just wanted to kiss right off and—

 _Stop it_ , she scolded herself. _Think about your college applications. They’re just around the corner. Focus on getting your recommendation letters and writing your personal essay._ That’s what she should be thinking about. Not about some girl. Some girl who she didn’t even like, anyway.

 _She’s probably stupid_ , Bonnie thought to herself, smirking defiantly. Yes, that would be it. She had to have some kind of flaw. It really wasn’t physical – in a totally objective way, of course – so it had to be mental. She probably got bad grades. A troublemaker like her? Probably just scraping by. Bonnie was only interested in people with the highest intellectual capacity. Someone who could keep up with her.

Bonnie pushed Marceline from her mind as she got her food, and thankfully, her friends had actually listened to her. They weren’t talking about that stupid confession anymore, and Bonnie could just forget about the whole thing.

Thank god.

* * *

**#ohsconfession310: redhead-glasses-freckles you’re looking exceptionally cute today and i gotta say it again… pls date me**

The phone was shoved in front of the equation Bonnie was trying to solve, and she sighed at the words on the screen. Tutting, she shoved the phone back towards Elle and muttered, “If they want to date me so badly, they could just man up and ask.”

Elle rolled her eyes. “If they _manned_ up, you’d say no.”

“I’d say no anyway,” Bonnibel retorted, “I don’t-”

“Have time?” Elle finished for her, poking her when she went back to her work. “Come on, Bonnie. You can’t say you’re not curious.”

“Even _I’m_ curious, and it’s not about me,” Lady said, and Bonnie realised that her best friend wouldn’t be on her side with this one. “We have to find out who it is. It was posted a couple of minutes ago, so they have to be in here.”

She blamed the scientist in her when she looked around the room. She discounted all of the girls immediately, even… even _her_. Because as far as Bonnie knew, she was the only lesbian at their school. Or the only one at least slightly out of the closet. But she didn’t think it mattered; most people didn’t know she existed, and she could only imagine a boy thinking that this was a good way to get her attention.

“This is stupid,” Bonnie said finally, “I don’t care who they are. Frankly, all I want is for them to leave me alone.”

She ignored her friends’ insistences, slamming her textbook shut and deciding to go to literature class early. At least there weren’t any annoying friends there to question her about some anonymous harasser.

She power-walked – or more like _stomped_ – her way to literature in a less than perky mood, but she soon felt better when she remembered they’d be getting their essay results back. Seeing that _A_ on a paper always cheered her up.

Bonnie sat down in her usual seat and read her book for the ten minutes they had left of lunch period, putting it away when other students began filing in. Naturally, Marceline Abadeer was the last one to enter the classroom, sauntering in two minutes after their teacher had already begun the lesson, coffee cup in hand.

Naturally, she sank down at the only available desk, the one to Bonnibel’s left. Bonnie _huffed_ a little louder than she usually would, just to convey an air of disapproval. How entitled did one have to be to think they could just walk into a class whenever they wanted?

As the test results were passed around, Bonnie couldn’t help herself. She smiled at the _96_ written at the top right of her paper in red pen and didn’t resist the temptation to glance over at Marceline’s essay. What she saw made her blood boil.

In the exact same red pen, in the top right of the paper, there was a _100_ written there, along with a little smiley face and a _well done_ in their literature teacher’s handwriting. No. That just wasn’t fair. She couldn’t be _smart_ too.

“Like what you see?”

Bonnie startled at the sound of that silky, husky voice, but once she’d recomposed herself, she practically snarled, “What I see is an entitled jerk, so no.”

She turned her head back to the front of the classroom, absolutely furious with the apparently-not-stupid green-eyed girl. The absolute _audacity_ she had, to completely annihilate all of Bonnie’s carefully planned excuses _not_ to like her.

Whatever. She was still an entitled jerk. Bonnibel didn’t care if she was pretty and smart. She _wouldn’t_ like a cocky asshole like Marceline. No. She didn’t care how many butterflies fluttered around her tummy when she saw her across the room. Bonnie didn’t like her.

And it would stay that way.

* * *

Maybe it was stupid, to be crying over a pet rat.

Bonnie didn’t care. A pet was a pet, right? It was valid for her to cry over losing Science. She’d loved him, had him for three years, so he’d already outlived his predicted lifespan. And he might’ve been a rat, but he was still her _friend_.

God, that was pathetic.

He was, though. And she was still upset.

She hadn’t gone to the library today, in favour of getting some air. It could get kind of stuffy in there, and she really didn’t feel like crying and then having people come over and ask if she was okay. She’d found a place of relative solitude, outside the back entrance to the arts block. Barely anybody would come around here, especially in a class period where Bonnie had a free.

She could cry to her heart’s content, and then straighten herself out – _hah_ – and she’d be fine. Nobody would have to see her crying over a silly rat.

Of course, nothing could ever work out the way she wanted it to.

The back door swung open, and because the universe _hates_ her, Marceline Abadeer sauntered out, casual as ever, a guitar case in one hand. Bonnie hoped she wouldn’t notice her, but _naturally…_

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Fine, thanks,” Bonnie muttered, despite the tears obviously rolling down her cheeks and the way she was huddled out the back of a building, hiding from people.

Marceline looked at her a little incredulously, those pretty green eyes of hers sparkling in the sunlight. She sighed, and Bonnie frowned when she plopped down onto the ground next to her, her guitar case laid across her lap. “So, I know you don’t like me, for whatever reason, but I’m not just going to walk away when you’re sat out here crying, so… if you want to talk, I’m here. If you don’t, then… I know some pretty hilarious YouTube videos that’ll cheer you right up.”

Oh. So, she _wasn’t_ a jerk.

_Great._

“It’s not… I don’t dislike you,” Bonnie finally murmured, refusing to meet Marceline’s gaze. She was a little nervous at her close proximity. Okay, well, a lot nervous. “I was just… annoyed that you got a better essay result than I did. And I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

“Oh,” Marceline said, a soft, adorable little laugh reverberating at the back of her throat. “That’s cute. Nerds get territorial about being at the top of the class, huh?”

“Um, okay, little bit like the pot calling the kettle black there,” Bonnie looked up, and her breath caught in her throat at just how beautiful she was up close. _God_ , she had no chance. Especially not when… _oh my god, she called me cute._ “I’d say you’re a nerd yourself, if you’re getting _100_ on essays.”

Marceline hummed. “Nah, being in a cool punk rock band cancels that out.”

“I don’t think it will when I tell everyone,” Bonnie said, purposefully ignoring that little comment because she didn’t want to swoon more than she already was. “Aren’t you supposed to be some kind of troublemaker?”

“Hah,” Marceline snorted with laughter, and it was the most adorable thing Bonnie had ever heard. “No. Maybe a few years ago, but I’m too old for that now. I’m practically ancient. Seriously, you’re going to hear all my joints pop when I stand back up. Might as well hit the retirement home now.”

Bonnie laughed quietly. “Ancient? You’re looking good for it.”

She realised what she’d said right after she’d said it, and she almost smacked herself. _Way to go, Bonnie. She’s going to think you like her. Which you do, but you don’t want her to know that._

But Marceline just flashed that heart-stopping grin and said, “Didn’t anybody tell you? I’m immortal. Totally buds with those lame vamps from _Twilight_ who just repeat high school over and over. How else do you think I got a 100?”

She definitely sparkled in the sunlight; she was just that beautiful. Bonnie just smiled, realised the lightness in her chest, and felt her stupid heart pull. _Stupid crush._ “Thanks. For cheering me up.”

The corner of Marceline’s mouth tilted up into a smile. A soft, genuine one, much nicer than that typical smirk. It made that little dimple in her cheek show, and her green eyes sparkle more than usual. “No problem, nerd. Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Bonnie nodded after a few moments of thought, “I think I’m going to go find my friends. Thank you, again.”

As they both stood up, and Bonnie brushed her dress down, Marceline looked at her with a small frown. Bonnie almost worried, but she just said, “I just realised I never told you my name. I’m Marceline.”

 _I know_. “I’m Bonnibel.”

“Bonnibel,” Marceline repeated, and Bonnie’s name had never sounded so gorgeous, “I like it. Well, I’ll see you around, Bonnibel.”

With one last smile and a mock salute with the hand that wasn’t holding her guitar case, Marceline turned and sauntered away. Bonnie let out a rather happy sigh, and found she had to bite down on her bottom lip to hide her stupid crush induced smile on her way to the library.

She kept the happy high until she sat down in the library, flipped open her notebook and remembered the way Science would run across it while she was trying to solve equations or take notes from an experiment. She felt a pang in her chest, and not even thinking about her conversation with Marceline could make her feel better. The tears fell again, and this time she let them, not caring who saw anymore.

“Oh, Bonnibel, dear,” the old librarian, Mrs Fisher helped her up, “come on. Let’s take you to the nurse’s office. She can call your parents and-”

“No, I don’t want that, I just… I just need a little rest, I’ll be fine for my afternoon classes,” Bonnie insisted tearily as Mrs Fisher escorted her out, “I’ve never missed a class before, I won’t start now.”

“Nobody will mind if you miss one class, dear,” Mrs Fisher assured her with a smile, “Besides, we all know you’re responsible enough to make up work.”

She was, but that didn’t matter. Bonnie prided herself on her perfect attendance, and this was just a little blip. She would be alright by her next class. She knew it. She just needed to let the tears fall until she didn’t have any left.

Mrs Fisher took her to the nurse anyway, citing Bonnie’s need for a quiet place to _get her emotions out_. Bonnie found she was grateful for it, because it was nice to have a private place to get herself together enough for her next class. She was still crying silently when she got the text from Elle.

**Elle (12:19PM): CHECK @OHSCONFESS NOW!!!**

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but it had less bite than usual due to her sudden bereavement. Reluctantly, she opened Twitter and went to that stupid confessions page, reading the most recent tweet.

**#ohsconfession529: redhead-glasses-freckles i hope you feel better soon :) i don’t want to see any more tears on your pretty face**

Despite herself, Bonnie smiled.

* * *

Bonnie was trying to finish up her physics homework when the chair next to her scraped against the carpet. She sighed. “Elle, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, but-”

“I didn’t know you were friends with Elle,” Marceline said, and Bonnie’s head shot up from looking down at her work to looking up at her, checking she was really there. “She’s fun to party with.”

“I wouldn’t know much about that,” Bonnie commented, suddenly rather uninterested in her physics work. She realised how lame that made her sound and she mumbled, “But, um, I’m sure you guys have fun.”

 _God, you’re useless_ , Bonnie thought to herself, _stupid crush. You don’t even know if she likes girls. She probably doesn’t. How can you find out? And how do you tell her that you like girls too?_

“Yeah, a party is always a good time,” Marceline shrugged, but then said, “not always for everyone though. Different people like different things, you know? So, what’re you working on?”

“Physics homework,” Bonnie said, and took her chance with a clever lie, “I can put it away if you want. My ex-girlfriend always got on me for being antisocial and liking science more than people.”

No such ex-girlfriend existed, but Marceline didn’t need to know that. She swore that Marceline’s mouth flickered into a tiny smile, but the older girl spoke before she could tell. “Nothing wrong with being an introvert. So… you’re good with science?”

“It’s my favourite subject,” Bonnie said, and then realised how nerdy that made her sound. _Way to impress the cool punk rock girl, Bonnie._ “Not to sound lame or anything.”

“It’s not lame. You’re like Dr Frankenstein. Going to create new life any time soon?” Marceline was joking, but quietly, that was Bonnie’s ultimate scientific dream; biologically engineering new life. “Not to sound like I’m using you for your big brain or anything, but I actually came in here to do that homework. Help me out? I’ll give you a cookie.”

“Okay. No cookies required.” Bonnie said, because she definitely wasn’t using it as an excuse to lean close to Marceline to help her with the homework. No, definitely not. “I like to tutor people, actually.”

“Might have to hire you, then,” Marceline said as she took the homework in question out of her backpack. “Physics goes straight over my head. Like, what the fuck are kinematics? No.”

Bonnie laughed. “It’s not that confusing. I’ll show you.”

Admittedly, Bonnie’s tutoring was less efficient than usual. She blamed the very pretty girl right next to her, being sat so close it would be so easy for Bonnie to just lean in and kiss her. She was actually entertaining the idea – she never would – when the chairs across from them were pulled out and she heard Elle’s voice.

“Hey, Marcy,” Elle greeted her, then looked and Bonnie and added, “hey, moody bitch.”

Marceline frowned at her, “Why are you a moody bitch?”

“It’s not important,” Bonnie quickly waved that off, because that was the last thing she wanted to talk about around _Marceline._ “So, anyway, this part right here-”

“Bonnie’s got a secret admirer,” Lady said, and Bonnie was seriously questioning her choice in friends. “Elle’s mad that she doesn’t want to find out who it is.”

“Bonnie doesn’t date,” Elle continued on, and Bonnie wanted to smack her head against the desk when she said, “never has, probably never will. Like, we don’t even know if she _can_ like anyone.”

“That’s not…” Bonnie murmured quietly, embarrassed that Marceline had probably caught onto her earlier lie, “that’s not strictly true. I’m just… busy.”

“Busy, huh?” Marceline was smirking again, “So, this secret admirer… you really have no clue who it could be?”

“Elle’s tried sleuthing because Bonnie’s not interested, but she’s not sure,” Lady said, “obviously, if it turns out to be a guy, that’s not going to work out, and we don’t really…”

Lady trailed off, and Bonnie sighed, reluctantly finishing the sentence for her, “They don’t know of any other queer girls at our school. Which is fine. Because I-”

“Don’t have time to date,” Lady and Elle finished for her, and when Bonnie rolled her eyes, Lady just laughed, “We know, Bonnie, you tell us every day.”

“Interesting, but I wasn’t going to say that.” Bonnie retorted, and she didn’t know what was going on with her when she said, “I was going to say _because I like someone_. Which means that this _secret admirer_ or whoever they turn out to be might not have a chance, because I’m interested in someone.”

Elle looked like she’d just been told she’d won the lottery. Lady looked surprised, and Marceline was… still smirking. Was that a bad thing, or a good thing? Bonnie really couldn’t tell.

“Well, I know a couple of queer girls,” Marceline broke the stunned silence, _still smirking_. “There’s me, for one. My best friend, Keila. That really buff Susan girl, but I’m like eighty percent sure she’s dating that tiny girl she’s always hanging out with.”

Bonnie’s mouth worked, and all she managed to say to that was, “You?”

If anything, Marceline’s smirk just grew. “Me.”

“Oh,” Bonnie said, and she stared rather intently down at Marceline’s physics homework. “Interesting.”

“You like someone!” Elle practically shouted, and old Mrs Fisher shushed her loudly. “Sorry. You like someone, though? Who?”

“I’m not going to… disclose that information,” Bonnie blushed, and when she glanced over to Marceline, who was on her phone, she was _still goddamn smirking_. “Anyway, if you two gossips would like to leave, I was quite busy helping Marceline with her physics homework.”

“Wait, what?” Lady looked over at Marceline with her eyebrows raised. “Why do _you_ need help with that? Aren’t you like, basically a straight A student?”

Marceline put her phone down on the desk with a tiny smile. “Uh-oh. Busted.”

 _Busted?_ What the hell did that mean? Why would Marceline lie about needing help with homework? Unless… did she just want to spend time with Bonnie? No, that can’t be right. There’s no way that-

“Oh my god, they posted…” Elle started, her eyes widening as she looked down at the tweet on the screen and then silently passed the phone over to Bonnie for her to read it.

**#ohsconfession702: redhead-glasses-freckles… look to your left and pls say yes to the question i’m going to ask you**

Bonnie looked up, her mouth working like a fish out of water. That goddamn smirk finally melted into a soft smile when Marceline asked her, “Will you go out with me, Bonnie?”

Wordlessly, Bonnie just nodded, staring at her in total surprise. Her friends straight up _left_ , and she glared after them, until she finally maintained her composure enough to blurt out, “Why? Why the confessions…?”

“Because I thought you didn’t like me,” Marceline admitted, a rosy pink blush tinting brown cheeks, “You glared at me all the time, and you know… called me a jerk. So, I figured I’d just post a couple of compliments in the hopes that it’d make you smile.”

“Oh,” Bonnie blinked in surprise, and she couldn’t hold back the big wide smile, “You like me.”

“Mhm,” Marceline hummed in reply, “and you nodded when I asked you out, so I’m going to assume you like me back. Unless you regularly lie to girls about having exes just to let them know you’re gay.”

“Oh my-” Bonnie spluttered, and she knew she was blushing. She reached out and shoved Marceline lightly. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Nope.” Marceline flashed her a gorgeously mischievous grin. “I’m really not. Also, check the confessions page again. I submitted another while you were glaring at your friends.”

Bonnie quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and went to the Twitter page, reading the most recent confession on there with a soft smile on her face.

**#ohsconfession706: to bonnibel, the girl who always hangs out in the library with the red hair and round glasses and freckles, i still think you’re the cutest person i’ve ever seen… thanks for saying you’ll date me**


End file.
